Once upon a December
by Applauze
Summary: Dawn is the last survivor of Total Drama after a horrfic crime that was comitted. Yet, she can't remember what happened or who she is. Can a trip to the forgotten playa help regain her memory or will she never know who she was so long ago?


**This is a late birthday gift for my friend Knifez. The dude has written some of the finest works on here and is one awesome dude. The idea came from the song _Once upon a December _that was in the 1997 film _Anastasia_. This oneshot does focus on Nawn but it's not happy. Instead, it's depressed with a bit of hope and sadness within. It was a labor writing this but it was worth it.  
**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Dawn was all alone, for the playa was empty. Not a soul lived nor breathed there. It had been ten years since anyone had last inhabited the place. She walked around, moving the cobwebs that stretched all across the hallway. Her heels were the only sound of life now coming from a ghostly resort. She walked around, trying to remember why she was here and why this building connected to her. Yet, she couldn't remember for she didn't remember what she was like all of those years ago.

You see, Dawn is the last survivor of Total Drama. Ten years ago, a great tragedy happened and Dawn was the only one to live. You see dearest reader, a horrible massacre happened when excitement was within every single teen.

It went something like this:

* * *

_The night was cold and the snow was dancing gracefully all across the night sky as the teens walked into the great ballroom for everyone was celebrating the end of their contracts. Finally, after so many years being stuck on the show, they were to leave and finally return to their families. No one was more excited than Dawn herself for Dawn had been lonely for she missed her family but Noah, her boyfriend had been able to help them out. You see, Noah and Dawn was an unexpected match for they were two different souls. He was a sarcastic asshole and she was a nature girl. Yet, they somehow managed to find each other and it turned out that they shared a few things in common. They had been dating not too long before the celebration and so it was their first date together._

_They walked into the room together, Noah wearing a nice suit and Dawn wearing a breath-taking green shoulder evening gown. They were widely stared it for it was heard that the Mother Queen was green with envy for Dawn looked prettier than her and she was wearing the sexiest ruby dress in all of Canada._

_"Noah, people are staring at me. I am afraid that they are saying nasty things about me." Dawn told Noah while she looked at him quite sadly within the eyes._

_"Dawn, no one is talking bad about you. Trust me, okay?" Noah replied._

_"I guess I'm just a bit nervous for I get to see my family again. I can't wait for you to meet them."_

_"I just hope on how they don't take my lazy ass and cook it on an open fire."_

_"They won't.. Trust me."_

_All throughout the evening, Noah and Dawn just stood on the sidelines while most of the couples done a dance or two. They would do a waltz every once in a while but mainly, they stood on the sidelines, just chatting about the little things that they both loved together. Noah eventually held out his hand for Dawn, who was sitting in a side chair, and said,_

_"Do allow me to have this dance with you."_

_So they followed each other's movements on the ballroom floor, always smiling and looking at each other as they waltzed each other. Everyone watched them for among the __sea of dancers, they were the only ones that stood out and it was beautiful. Dawn was holding one end of her dress while Noah clapped around her in his pure white gloves. They danced perfectly until they reached one point to where... they just stopped. They looked at each other within their eyes and the warm glow of the candles near by added a romantic effect toward the moment. They looked at each other and was about to lean in for a kiss when suddenly a cry shattered the moment._

_Dawn and Noah looked up to only see one of the teens get shot at. They saw Mike carrying a gun and he had just shot Zoey at point-blank range. She was in a blood red pool and her white dress was turning maroon as the blood just soaked the dress. Dawn buried her head into Noah's shoulder for it was a horror, a living hell, to see one of the teens just shot dead like as if they were just a dirty animal that was now destroyed. All of the teens huddled together and looked at each other in fear._

_"Mike, why did you just shoot Zoey?" Sierra asked while she held Cody for dear life._

_"My name is not Mike!"_

_"Than who are you?" Courtney stated._

_"Who do you think I am?"_

_All of the teens looked at each other for they didn't know what 'Mike' had meant until Duncan said,_

_"Mal."_

_"You know me so well sweetie." Mal replied as he walked up toward Duncan. "I have planned to murder that no good Mary Sue of a girl for a while and now that she's gone, I am free from her. God, she clung on me like a lost puppy and I absolutely hated that."_

_"So now what's next?" Sammy asked for she didn't like where this was going._

_"You all witness a murder and so next order of business is to finish the job," Mal replied by grabbing the gun and cocking it. "by killing you all."  
_

_All of the teens looked at each other in horror. Some were holding each other while others were pointing out that murder was not the way to go. However, Mal just clapped his hands and the interns that worked for Chris came out with guns. All of the teens started panicking when Mal calmly said,_

_"Fire."_

_Soon, the sound of shattering bullets was echoing all throughout the ballroom. Noah and Dawn grabbed each other hands and began to run. All around them, people fell like slaughtered animals and were trying to escape the horrible crime that Mal was committing. Dawn and Noah were running when Dawn fell and hit her head hard. The last thing she saw before going to complete darkness was Noah running back toward her._

* * *

After Dawn hit her head, she woke up in a hospital with no idea who she was. The fall messed her up and she couldn't even remember what she liked and it was a good thing that she didn't remember or else what happened would have destroyed her. You see, Dawn became the last survivor of Total Drama for all the other teens died in that massacre created by Mal. When Mal went around and saw that some people had not died by gunfire, he was strangling them and stabbing them. However, he didn't notice Dawn for she had fallen near a corner and so he didn't find her when he was doing that awful deed. That allowed Dawn to become the only survivor when the police came to the horrible scene. They took Dawn, who was still breathing to a hospital, while they started a search party for Mal. They never found Mal for he had sold his soul to the devil and went back to hell, where he belonged in the first place.

Dawn spent ten years wondering, for she had no idea who she was and what her early years were like, for the fall had messed up her memory. She had found the playa while traveling and went in and saw its abandoned state. She saw a table and went it up to it. On the table was some jewelry, fans and rings. Dawn slowly picked up a fan and opened it. It was one of ivory and had a beautiful painting on it. She gracefully examined it before gently setting it back on the dusty and mildewed lace tablecloth. Her heels clicked the forgotten floors once more as she walked around while looking at the decaying state of the playa. She looked around and saw a vase next to a shattered mirror. It wasn't the vase was in perfect condition that caught her attention but what was on the vase that caught her attention. It was a beautiful vase, with people going to a music concert laughing and having a good time. When Dawn examined the vase, something triggered within her head but she couldn't figure out what it was. She looked at the vase again and softly said to herself,

"This vase. It's.. It's like a memory from a dream."

Dawn ran her hands across the smoothness of the vase and looked at her reflection in the broken mirror. She still couldn't remember who she was or what but there was something special about the vase that just drawled her closer toward trying to regain her lost memories, the things that she yearned to remember.

_**Ancient fans, painted figures  
Things I wish I could remember **_

Dawn saw that some French doors were open and she slowly walked up toward the doors. Her heels soon came to some steps and she slowly walked down the steps which lead to a beautiful grand staircase. After Dawn made it to the bottom of the grand staircase, she saw that she was in what was once a ballroom.

_**Where's the song that everyone sings  
Once upon a December**_

Dawn looked all around the room and was impressed at the sight. Despite its appearance, it was one of the most beautiful rooms she had ever been in. There were beautiful round windows with a whole side of nothing but windows and doors. Paintings were on the highest part of the room, showing former balls and parties that had been held there. Dawn looked at the room in amazement, for she sensed that she had been there before but she couldn't remember.

**_Someone always keeps me safe and calm  
Animals running all around_**

Dawn took off the gloves she was wearing on her hands and gently placed them on the ground. She took her arms and place them together, like as if she was hugging someone and twirled around before holding her hands up.

**_People waltzing everywhere  
Within my memories_**

At once, a harmonious noise arose the air as figures popped out of the paintings and slowly waltzed their way down on to the floor. The figures were the rest of the teens but Dawn didn't know who they were for she couldn't remember. The slowly made their way down toward the floor and Dawn saw all the glory and beauty they had on them. Two couples, Owen and Izzy along with Cody and Sierra floated down to the stairs where Dawn was. Not remembering who they were, Dawn kindly bowed and curtsied before them. She than walked down the steps and found herself within a sea of people dancing. As she twirled around, more of the teens came floating down until the floor had all of them either dancing or standing the side, watching the others dance.

_**Someone always keeps me safe and calm  
Animals running all around**_

At that moment, a Hindu man popped out of a painting that was at the top of the staircase. It was Noah dressed in a nice suit like the one he won on the night of the massacre. The painting was of all the teens together and sitting in a chair next to the tanned man was a younger Dawn. The man slowly walked his away down the steps and toward the ballroom floor.

_**People waltzing everywhere  
Within my memories**_

Sammy, Zoey and Bridgette walked up to Dawn and placed a necklace on her. Dawn twirled around and she changed into a beautiful yellow dress with a small crown within her hair.

**_It happened so long ago  
The memory turning into a single ember_**

Dawn danced with some guys as she happily twirled around while holding up her dress, to prevent someone from tripping over it. Yet, Noah was walking toward her while everyone else was on the side, watching him getting closer toward Dawn.

**_My heart might remember these things  
I yearn to remember it all_**

Dawn turned around to only see... Noah standing there. She grabbed his hand and they danced together and when they danced, she finally remembered who he was and she looked at him, smiling.

_**Where's the song that everyone sings**_

Noah stopped dancing to kiss Dawn. When he kissed her, she looked at him before a single tear fell and the room returned to what it was before, cold dark and dusty. She looked around and realized that she was alone and on how she wished on how everything would come back but sadly, some dreams never come true.

_**Once upon a December...**_

* * *

**It took me a while to get this oneshot done but it was worth it. I enjoyed it and a few tears were shed while writing this.**

**Happy "late" Birthday Knifez! :D**


End file.
